The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, more particularly, to an electric ratchet wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,800,410 discloses a ratchet wrench with a direction switching structure. The ratchet wrench includes a wrench body, a ratchet wheel, a ratcheting member, and a switching member. The ratchet wheel is rotatably mounted in the wrench body and can couple with a socket. The ratcheting member is mounted in the wrench body and is selectively engaged with the ratchet wheel by using a left half portion or a right half portion of ratchet teeth of the ratcheting member to switch the rotating direction of the ratchet wheel. The switching member is pivotably mounted in the body and abuts the ratcheting member.
A user has to grip the wrench body and rotate the wrench body in opposite directions to drive the socket in a single direction. Long bolts are commonly used in a building construction site. Considerable time is required for repeated operations of the long bolts in opposite directions. Furthermore, the long bolts are apt to rust in outdoor building construction sites, and the user has to spend time and effort to tighten or loosen the rusted long bolts with conventional ratchet wrenches.
Thus, a need exists for a novel electric ratchet wrench to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.